This invention is directed to a vehicle assembly and more specifically to an assembly that adjusts ground speed based upon the load on a blade assembly.
Riding mowers are known in the art. Most riding mowers are driven mechanically by an internal combustion engine. These engines provide power to both a cutting blade assembly and a drive wheel assembly through adjustable ratio mechanical gearing systems such as variable ratio V-belts and the like. These mowers present certain drawbacks. Not only are these mowers expensive to manufacture, but they produce exhaust fumes and may leak hydraulic fluids that damage the turf.
Electrically powered mowers have addressed some of the these drawbacks. Still, due to power limitations, operators must exercise caution by reducing ground speed so as not to overload the cutting blade motor when heavy or tall grass is encountered that could stall the motor. Accordingly there exists a need in the art for an assembly and system that addresses these deficiencies.
An objective of the present invention is to provide an assembly that adjusts ground speed based upon the load on the blade.
Another objective is to provide an electrically powered assembly that is more efficient in its operation.
These and other objectives will be apparent to those skilled in the art based upon the following written description.